Tomo-Chan's Friends
by DannyEmory
Summary: My first Azumanga Daioh Creepypasta story. Rated M for violence.


Tomo-Chan's Friends(An Azumanga Daioh Creepypasta fanfic):

By Danny Emory/Dancrew2010

-2/19/13

It was a peaceful day in Tokyo. And In Tokyo High school, Everyone has been let out of school. In Class 3, Tomo-Chan went up to Chiyo-Chan and said," Hey, Chiyo-Chan! Want to come over to my house? We can study." Chiyo-Chan has never been invited to Tomo-Chan's house and said," Sure." Yomi looked confused and said in her thought," Tomo? Inviting Chiyo-Chan to her house? Weird..." And everyone went home. The next day at school, Yomi looked concerned and all of the sudden, Tomo who is now short than anyone and has pigtails appeared. Yomi looked confused and said in her thought," Now why would Tomo look like that?" When class started, Yukari walked in and saw the shorter Tomo and looked confused. She said," Tomo, You look different." The shorter Tomo said," No worries, Miss Yukari! Don't know why, But I've gone completely different!" Yukari looked puzzled and said," Okay, Whatever." After school, The shorter Tomo went up to Sakaki and said," Hey, Miss Sakaki! You want to come to my house? We'll talk about cats and stuff!" Sakaki looked puzzled and said," Oh, Uh...Okay." Yomi looked at the shorter Tomo and looked puzzled. The next day, This time, Tomo who is now taller and have big breast appeared and Yomi said in her thought," What the? First, Tomo looked shorter and had pigtails, Now, Tomo's taller and looks different? This is getting too weird!" When class started, Yukari looked at the taller Tomo and said in her thought," Am I dreaming or is Tomo different?" After school, The taller Tomo went up to Kagura and said," Hey, Kagura! Want to come to my house? We can play video games if we want to!" Kagura looked confused and said," A-Alright..." Yomi looked even more puzzled. Everyone lefted. The next day, This time, Tomo who is now tanned appeared and Yomi said in her thought," This is getting weirder and weirder! Does Tomo ever make up her mind?" Bell ringed and Yukari went into her classroom and saw the tanned Tomo and said in her thought," Okay, Now I'm starting to get a headache! What's with Tomo all of the sudden?" After school, The tanned Tomo walked up to Osaka and said," Hey, Osaka! Want to come to my house? We can sleep and do nothing!" Osaka said," Oh, sure, Tomo! I love to!" Yomi looked even more puzzled than what not and said in her thought," Why is Tomo inviting everyone to her?! Has she became a changed person?" and everyone went home. The next day, Yomi thought for a minute and this time, Tomo who is flat chested and all spacey appeared. Yomi is starting to get a headache. She said in her thought," This is so confusing! Every single time when Tomo entered the classroom, She looks different! What's gotten into her!?" Then Yukari appeared and saw the flat chested Tomo and said in her thought," Okay, now this is driving me nuts! Make up your mind, Miss Takino!" Yukari's getting a major headache. After school, The flat chested Tomo went up to Kaorin and said," Hey, Kaorin! Want to come to my house? I teach you how to make Sakaki love you!" Kaorin said," Really?! Okay!" Yomi was confused and said in her thought," Who is this confusing?! Why is Tomo inviting everyone?! That's it! Tomorrow, I'm going to Tomo's house to see what's going on! This is pissing me off!" The next day, This time, Tomo who has different hair appeared and Yomi said in her thought," Okay, I'm really going to Tomo's house to see what's going on!" Then the bell ringed and Yukari walked in and saw Tomo and said in her thought," I'm getting really sick and tired of your new styles, Tomo! Stop it right now! Ugh! Five students absent and none of them showed up? This is giving me a headache!" After school, Yomi walked to Tomo and Tomo said," Hey, Yomi! Want to come to my house?" Yomi said," You don't need to ask me. That's why I came here to ask you." Tomo said," Okay!" So they both walked to Tomo's house. When they got to Tomo's house, Tomo said," I'm gonna go to my room and switch out some clothes. Now whatever you do, Don't go into that basement. It's off-limits!" Yomi said," Okay..." and Tomo went upstairs. Yomi got confused and tried not to go into Tomo's basement, but failed. She went into Tomo basement and it was dark. Yomi turned on the light and there was blood all over the place. Yomi looked shocked until she found all 5 heads, hanging on the hooks. It was Chiyo, Sakaki, Kagura, Osaka and Kaorin's head and Yomi looked scared and said in her thought," My god! Tomo's a killer! Why would she do such a thing?!" Just then, Tomo#5 appeared and knocked Yomi out. Yomi was out like a light. Just then, Yomi woke up and saw that she was in hostage. She saw all 5 Tomos and sudden found the real Tomo with a scary look on her face. Yomi said," Tomo...Why? Why did you do this?! Why?!" Tomo said in a demonic voice," Ha ha ha! Don't you understand, Yomi? I've made some new friends. And those new friends are the new Me's!" Yomi said," But why!?" Tomo said," Don't you realize now, Yomi? I'm tired of people giving me no respect and trying to make me act like a grown up! So I decided that I should make some new Me's! Ones that'll make me happy! So I'll be a child forever! And now that we've captured you, I'm gonna turn you into the new Tomo! We'll always be good friends...FOREVER! Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Yomi looked shocked and said," Tomo...You've gone mad!" Tomo said," Am I? Ah ha ha ha ha!" Then all of the sudden, Tomo grabbed out her knife and cut off Yomi's head. Yomi is now dead and her head is now hanged in her sixth hook. Tomo then replaced Yomi's head with her other head and stitched it up. Yomi is now The Tomo who wears glasses. Tomo's friends was at last complete. The next day, Tomo#6 appeared and Yukari looked her and said," Okay...That's it! I give up! I'm outta here!" Tomo#6 smiled. Then everything went black and Tomo-Chan appeared and said two words. Her two words are: You're next!

THE END


End file.
